User talk:K-99990/The Noob's Shop
If u want to Trade plz write here :D Hey umm do you still have the elemental fire, water, earth and wind items don't you??? If you do I have 20 best bees that I don't needKyleman7558 06:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 06:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I could trade you some Elemental Earth, Wind, Fire or Water. One for a Red Flower. I know you don't have them in stock yet, but all you have to do is send a Worker Bee to Flora, so it shouldn't be that long. 01:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) u want the red flowers or u selling them? i have 11 red flowers atm and i think my brother has like another 10 that he dont need -- 01:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Let me rephrase what I said above. I want Red Flowers. I will give one Elemental for one Red Flower. Make sense? sure, how many red flowers do you want?-- 02:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) How about 10 Red Flowers for 5 Elemental Water and 5 Elemental Fire? sure, could u send me a friend request? heres the link to my MLN proflie k-9998 just sended the 10 red flowers :D-- 02:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) i received everything:D thnkz for trading :D-- 02:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. If you want, I could lend you Iconox's Favor so that you could befriend Strakk without a hassle. I dont really now whats that but thnkxz x) Here's what you do: *Collect Iconox's Favor in the mail from me *Befriend *Send Iconox's Favor back to me You'll thank me for this. Eventually. ok thnkz,ill send it back right now :D-- 02:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Price Evaluation Too expensive *Worker Bee *Elemental Fire *Elemental Water I'd lower all of these down to 3 clicks. Other than that, you're good. The Red Flower's price is something of a debate... the price can be as low as 1 click, or as high as 5. 18:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ok thnkz man :D -- 23:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) You bet. 02:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) flowers i whant 20 flowers and the %50-99 that is 58 clicks right! 16:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) sure :D ill send the red flowers, just wait a sec im going to recollect something for the BIONIBLE Thing -- 16:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) 20 red flowers sent, click on my legoclub magazine module plz :D -- 16:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ok-- 16:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) send enjoy your bricks-- 16:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thnkz! arent im suposed to get 58 red bricks in total for those clicks? i got around 115 O.o Gracias german! -- 16:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I fix your shop and make it look better? 21:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) sure,it would be awesome :) -- 22:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) i think you edited my pesonal page not my shop, however it looks better x) -- 22:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I know I did not ask you about that sorry I just corrected grammar and put in a link and sent you a MLN friend request XD i am keithdsm97 22:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) oh thx :D, im going to accept you right now :D -- 22:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) store I don't want to by something just ask how are you going whit your store.-- 04:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :im doing fine,though i dont have customers x) :any ideas? -- 05:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :no I have few customers a week I dint know what I did wrong, I was going so good and I have a drop and now I have a few.-- 05:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :i dont see anything wrong with your shop :/ :anything wrong in mine? -- 05:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) thornax ill buy all your thornax my mln name is zakman strawberrys ill also have all your strawberrys by zak mln name zakman infact if you dont mind ill have all your items for 50 clicks a day (for 2 yrs)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by zakman